


то было первое впечатление (я могу ошибаться)

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awesome Laura Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Blind Date, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, With A Twist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Дерек оказался на ужасном свидании вслепую (Лора еще поплатится за это!), но хоть официант хорошенький.





	то было первое впечатление (я могу ошибаться)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but that's just a first impression (I could be totally wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603249) by [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle). 

Пусть это был не первый раз, когда он попался в сети своей семьи, но уж точно последний. После этого парня у Лоры не будет права когда-либо снова заставлять его, Дерека, ходить с кем-то на свидания.

Они только зашли в ресторан, а Дерек уже мечтал о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось – он даже рассматривал возможность нанесения себе какого-нибудь вреда, дабы был повод свалить. Он оборотень и исцелится, вот только его спутник об этом не знал, и не было похоже, что тот в состоянии проявить участливость и в случае чего отвезти Дерека в больницу. Скорее всего, это бы дало ему шанс улизнуть, уйдя якобы за медицинской помощью, которая ему вовсе была не нужна.

Парень уже трижды распускал с ним руки, каждый раз чудом убирая их до того, как Дерек окончательно выйдет из себя и обнажит свои клыки. К тому же он вел себя отвратительно по отношению к милой официантке, очевидно, нервничающей в свой первый рабочий день. И вот опять он говорил о своей машине - Порше, - явно кое-что компенсируя этими разговорами. 

Дерек уже был готов пырнуть сам себя небольшой вилкой, находящейся в его руке.

Да и к тому же кто зовет на первое свидание в такой пафосный и душный ресторан? Неужели этот парень подумал, что Дерек настолько впечатлится, что в сей же момент выпрыгнет перед ним из своих штанов?

— Добрый вечер, господа, — подошел к ним официант.

Гр-р, Дерек не хотел отрываться от меню и ловить взгляд его спутника, потому как в этом случае ему пришлось бы признать, что все это происходит на самом деле. От поползновений со стороны этого парня его не спасли даже впечатляюще спокойное выражение лица “не трогай меня, сука” и убийственные брови.  
— Ну наконец-то, — этот придурок был козлом по отношению ко всем, включая весь персонал ресторана, еще немного – и его терпение лопнет. – Думал, умру, прежде чем меня наконец обслужат.

На это он получил суровый взгляд от Дерека, который, разумеется, не заметил, так как был занят тем, что смешивал официанта с дерьмом.

Официант с золотистыми глазами и запахом корицы с сахаром, выслушивал треп в свою сторону от неприятного клиента. Дерек мог поклясться, что где-то уже видел этого парня, хотя тот не подавал вида, что узнал Дерека.

Он не успокоится, пока не разузнает все.

— Прошу прощения, что заставили вас ждать, — официант находил этот разговор скучным, в чем Дерек не мог его упрекнуть. — Вам принести что-нибудь выпить, пока вы изучаете меню? Если вы уже сделали выбор, то я могу принять заказ.

В любой другой день Дерек бы заказал что-нибудь алкогольное, может быть, даже побольше, но сегодня ему нужно будет подвезти этого ушлепка, который не знал, что Дерек не может опьянеть от пары бокалов вина, так что придется изображать человека и оставаться трезвым. 

— Ты стараешься поскорее отвязаться от нас?

— Можно воды, пожалуйста? — Дерек полностью проигнорировал своего спутника и напрямую обратился к официанту. — И что бы вы посоветовали?

И тут дело было не только в том, что ему хотелось как можно меньше общаться с парнем, с которым он пришел на свидание; он также хотел выяснить, почему официант выглядит так знакомо. Может быть, если бы тот сказал что-то еще, то у Дерека бы сложился пазл в голове. 

— Отчего-то мне кажется, что вы любитель мяса, — левой рукой парень изобразил клыки. — Так что, думаю, вам понравится наша свиная вырезка или стейк. С кровью, разумеется. Или могу предложить вам кролика, — парень подмигнул, на этот раз не жестикулируя. — Еще у нас есть чудесный бифштекс, который сочетается с красным домашним. Но моей любимой закуской являются лодочки из перца, начиненные мясом. Более того, мы подаем их с нашим фирменным коктейлем — безалкогольным, разумеется.

Кто этот парень, и откуда он знает? Клыки, шутки про кролика и стейк с кровью (который на самом деле Дерек просто обожает). Некоторая таинственность добавила этому свиданию остроты.

— Последую вашему совету, — глаза Дерека вспыхнули на мгновение, что было довольно легко списать на блики света. — Безалкогольный коктейль. Стейк. С кровью. 

Дерек чуть не раскрыл рот от удивления, когда официант никак не отреагировал на его ярко-голубые светящиеся глаза, словно он видел такое не в первый раз. Даже те, кто знал об оборотнях, на свет голубых глаз реагировали страхом и презрением. Он уже привык к такому, но ему это никогда не нравилось.

— Я передам ваш заказ, — с легкой улыбкой на лице торжественно кивнул ему официант, имя которого Дереку поскорее захотелось узнать. — А вы, сэр, выбрали, что хотите заказать?

Ой, точно, за столом же есть еще один человек. Дерек уже почти забыл об этом, и ему довольно грубо напомнили, что с этим парнем ему сидеть здесь до самой ночи. 

— Что у вас есть низкокалорийного? — похоже, что его спутник был довольно зол. 

Дерек еле подавил рычание, потому что тот был мудаком. Он осуждал тот тип парней, которые ели очень мало и считали каждую калорию, соблюдая диету. Разумеется, как волку, ему не нужно было переживать о калорийности продуктов и метаболизме, но это была плюс одна вещь, в которой они отличались. Вполне вероятно, что этот парень к тому же еще и вегетарианец. 

Он убьет Лору за это.

Пока официант тщательно расписывал все блюда, имеющиеся у них в меню, при этом не переставая улыбаться, Дерек решил попробовать принюхаться к тому снова. Обычно запах рафинированного сахара щекотал его нос до чихания, но не в этот раз: было в этом парне что-то необычное.

Непонятно как, но вся его конспирация провалилась к чертям — официант наморщил свой милый нос, при этом не переставая рассказывать о свежих овощах, добавляемых в салат из груши и козьего сыра. 

Как он это делал? Как понял?

Он потерялся во времени, думая об официанте, и совершенно упустил из виду все эти глупости, заказанные его сегодняшним спутником, но спустился с небес на землю сразу же, как только услышал замечание о том, что не все могут поддерживать свое тело в нужной кондиции (заставляя официанта скривиться в неодобрении, а Дерека едва ли не подводя к тому, чтобы громко выразить свое несогласие).

— Если вам понадобится что-то еще, просто позовите Стайлза, — сказал официант перед своим уходом со все еще словно приклеенной, искусственной улыбкой, — напитки подадут через пару минут. 

— Что, блин, за имя такое — Стайлз?

Откровенно говоря, идея с протыканием самого себя вилкой с каждой минутой казалась все более привлекательной. И, Дерек уверен, Стайлз помог бы ему сбежать отсюда.

Пока официант не скрылся из виду, Дерек был опасно близок к тому, чтобы броситься за ним и попросить убежать с ним куда подальше. Еда оказалась изумительной, а вот компания – все такой же ужасной, и только тонкие подколки Стайлза в сторону его спутника стоили того, чтобы остаться здесь ненадолго. 

После такого Лора будет расплачиваться по гроб жизни. Где она вообще встретила этого придурка? Может, она и упоминала это, но Дерек, очевидно, не слушал ее. Что являлось еще одной причиной, по которой он бы не сказал имя парня, сидящего напротив, даже под дулом пистолета. 

Он полагал, что Лора познакомилась с ним в управлении окружного прокурора. И раз она организовала ему свидание с этим парнем, значит, тот точно не один из парней, которых она засадила за решетку. Те ее ненавидели.

Потому что она была лучше их всех вместе взятых, но он этого ей никогда не скажет, так как это было одно из правил братско-сестринского кодекса.  
Вгрызаясь в невероятно вкусно пахнущий стейк, он едва подавил стон удовольствия от его аромата. И идеальной прожарки — достаточно сыроватое, чтобы наслаждаться вкусом, но не настолько, чтобы появилось ощущение, будто он ест сырое мясо. 

Среди персонала есть оборотни?

Рядом с его тарелкой лежала аккуратно сложенная маленькая записка. В ту же секунду, как его спутник отвлекся — возможно даже, что на собственное отражение, — Дерек быстро развернул листочек, после чего ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

“Я плюнул в его салат.   
Сорри нот сорри”

Это было ужасно, но в то же время на удивление очаровательно. Почерк был кривым, почти нечитаемым из-за расположения букв, которые практически наскакивали друг на друга, а некоторые из них еще странно кренились в левую сторону, но Дерек все же с легкостью их прочитал. Он даже почти слышал голос Стайлза вживую, проговаривавшего эти слова себе в то время, пока он их писал так, словно тот говорил их вслух. 

Он не мог не ответить, так что он неловко прятал свои руки, пока писал на завалявшемся в кармане немного узковатого пиджака чеке.

“Думаю, что слюна раскрывает прекрасный аромат салата-латука.”

Он воспользовался преимуществом в виде скорости оборотня и подкинул записку в карман Стайлзу, пока тот проходил мимо их столика с подносом посуды, которую он до этого забрал у милой пары по соседству с их столиком. 

Прошла примерно минута, и из кухни донесся смех, моментально заставляя появиться довольное выражение на лице Дерека. Он лишь надеялся, что его спутник не подумал, что это как-то связано с ним.   
Когда-то же ему будет нечего больше рассказать о себе, верно? Дерек не проронил ни слова с тех самых пор, как Стайлз принес им блюда, а парень все также продолжал говорить (о себе). Дерек был и рад не разговаривать с ним, но если парень хоть еще раз двинет своей ногой вверх по его, то того ждет перелом костей. Только вот это уже вовсе не будет случайностью.

Когда Стайлз подошел поинтересоваться, чего они желают на десерт, Дерек уже был готов завершить это свидание, даже несмотря на то, как ему нравился их флирт: передача записок, улыбки и заигрыващие переглядывания – все это делалось так, чтобы этот придурок ничего не заметил. 

Черт, Дерек так и не смог вспомнить его имя.

— Как насчет того, чтобы взять десерт и поехать домой?

Подождите, этот мудак все еще думал, что их свидание прошло отлично? Даже после того, как Дерек не отвечал на все его попытки сблизиться? И после того, как он не реагировал на его рассказы и не произнес ни слова, кроме случаев, когда тот его спрашивал о чем-то? Несмотря на то, что Дерек забыл его имя?

— Как насчет того, чтобы я отвез тебя домой, — Дерек устал это терпеть, — а затем вернулся за своим десертом? Сам. По. Себе.

Он даже не взглянул на меню с десертами, а ведь все в стае знали о том, какой он сладкоежка. Возможно, он мог бы потерпеть еще немного, но этот намек, что Дерек отвезет его к себе домой лишь потому, что тот потрудился вытащить его на этот “шикарный” ужин? Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отказаться от десерта.

— Все, кто согласен, скажите “да”, — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, стараясь держаться подальше от неловкой ситуации, развернувшейся прямо перед ним.

Черт, он не мог втягивать Стайлза во все это дерьмо, потому что не хотел, чтобы тот потерял работу. Если он скажет или сделает что-либо, выходящее за рамки «доброе и вежливое», этот уебок выкинет его с работы. Потому что этот «бог» запрещал людям иметь мнение, хоть как-то отличное от бесконечного обожания его существования.

Как Лора вообще могла предположить, что ему захочется пойти на свидание с подобным человеком?

— Принесите счет, пожалуйста, — произнес Дерек решительно. — Спасибо.

Конечно, сначала его спутник начал возмущаться, и притом делал это громко, но ровно до того момента, как осознал, что привлекает к себе внимание. Такие, как он, всегда должны выглядеть безупречно, а оказаться отвергнутым тем, с кем они на свидании? Это не безупречно. 

Гр-р, возможно, он попытает счастья еще разок, когда они останутся с Дереком наедине. Он ждет не дождется этого.

Придурок не оставил чаевых, хотя именно Дерек взял чек — к тому же это была его идея прервать ужин, так что все верно. Он сам оставил щедрые чаевые и широко улыбнулся хостесс, когда они выходили из ресторана. 

Как и ожидалось, только посредством грубой правды удалось выпереть этого ушлепка из его Камаро, при этом не упав в грязь лицом и сохранив свое достоинство. Он хотел поскорее смыть этот запах с себя, но в первую очередь он хотел отведать десерт. Или даже два.

Об этой части вечера он не расскажет Лоре. Не стоило ей давать еще больше причин прикалываться над ним — на правах старшей сестры она будет делать это до конца жизни. 

— Ты вернулся, — похоже, Стайлз его ждал. 

— Не мог уехать без десерта, — пожал он плечами. Господи, какой же он неловкий дурак. 

Потому что он уже уезжал, и неважно, что ненадолго — дабы отвезти придурка домой. Но он точно не собирался исчезать, не поговорив прежде со Стайлзом, по крайней мере не сделав попытку выяснить, что именно тот знает.

Если, конечно, это не делало его отморозком, домогающимся до людей на работе; наверняка у них есть некий список мудаков, которые как раз и занимаются чем-то подобным.

— Мы вас угощаем, — ухмылка Стайлза выглядела многообещающе, возможно, даже немного пошло.

Или он выдавал желаемое за действительное?

Но ведь он же ушел, даже не приняв заказ, - пожалуй, это говорило о том, что он хочет поразить Дерека хорошим десертом, а тот и не против.

Он доверял выбору Стайлза.

Было немного неловко сидеть за столом одному, пока люди кидали на него жалостливые взгляды, словно это его кинули, а не он выпнул человека из машины и приехал обратно, чтобы пофлиртовать с милым официантом. И съесть десерт тоже. Но больше, все-таки, первый вариант.

Когда концентрация запаха имбиря и сахара увеличилась, он наконец оторвал взгляд от пожилой парочки снобов напротив него. Стайлз с ухмылкой поставил идеальный торт на стол перед ним.

“Я ПОБЕДИЛА,  
А ТЫ ПРОИГРАЛ”

Надпись была отвратительно-розового цвета, цвета барби — как утверждала всегда Лора. И ей всегда нравилось разрисовывать его вещи этим цветом, потому что “а для чего еще нужны сестры?”.

Его сестра была сущим злом.

— Я победила, а ты проиграл, младший братец!

И вот его сестра сидит перед ним, поедает торт и сверкает своими красными глазами, чтобы побесить его.

— В чем ты победила? — ему пришлось закатить на это глаза. — В соревновании по организации самого худшего свидания вслепую из всех тех, куда ты меня отправляла?

И это высокая планка, честно говоря. После свидания с Дженнифер, которая пыталась его околдовать, он имел все права жаловаться. Хотя Джен поначалу была очень милой, но ровно до того момента, как она предприняла попытку манипулировать им, чтобы убить свою бывшую девушку.

— Я оскорблена до глубины души. — Стайлз все еще находился здесь, занимая стул рядом с ними.

Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Он был не против, чтобы парень был рядом, наоборот, если бы Стайлз сел ему на колени, то Дерек был бы бесконечно счастлив. Все затеи Лоры заканчивались унизительно для него и, очевидно, она все еще не насладилась этим после того ужасного парня.

— Джексон был моим помощником, — у Лоры на лице глазурь, но, похоже, ее это мало волновало. — Я сказала ему, что дам, наконец, собственное дело, если он согласится сделать ваше свидание отстойным. В таком случае ты будешь слишком раздражен, чтобы игнорировать человека, с которым я на самом деле хотела тебя свести. Со своим другом Стайлзом.

Джексон! Так вот как его звали!

– Ты всегда заканчиваешь свидания до того, как по-настоящему узнать человека, — продолжила свою речь Лора. Потому что, ну, это же Лора, она обожает толкать речи. — И все эти годы я считала, что вы со Стайлзом идеально подходите друг другу.

Дерек очень, очень хотел разозлиться на сестру хотя бы потому, что манипуляция — это ужасно. Она знала это, и, возможно, однажды она извинится перед ним за это — как только перестанет торжествовать по поводу своей победы.

— Потому что я восхитительный, — на полном серьезе кивнул Стайлз.

Кстати об этом. В этот момент ему нравился Стайлз. А вот если бы Лора представила его как партнера для свидания вслепую, он в тот же момент нашел бы причину, чтобы его возненавидеть.

— Как насчет того, чтобы съесть победный торт в другом месте? — предложил Стайлз. — И мы с твоим горячим, словно пламя, братом смогли бы обсудить твое вмешательство? 

Впервые в жизни Лора прислушалась к кому-то, кроме самой себя — что было довольно-таки впечатляюще. И то, как Стайлз подхватил его и они скрылись из виду Лоры, напоследок кинув, чтобы она оплатила торт, — было не менее впечатляюще. 

Стайлз отметился, что он ушел, и развязал свой галстук, чем выбил почву из-под ног Дерека.

К тому времени, как Лора доела торт и оплатила десерт, окна в Камаро Дерека сильно запотели.

После этого Лора больше его ни с кем не знакомила.


End file.
